Witness To Murder
by xXSilentRain
Summary: We all know the golden boy of East High. Troy Bolton. But what we don't know is what happened to him, 2 years before he moved to East High. Now his past is comming back to haunt him. Can Troy and his friends escape his haunting past?
1. The FlashBack

_**2 Years Ago**_

_Troy was walking home from school, when he heard a scream in an alleyway. He ran in the direction, and before long, he stood there in shock as he witnessed a woman get killed before his eyes._

"_Oh. My. God." He mumbled to himself, or so he thought, as the man before him turned around and saw him. Troy panicked as he started to back up slowly. The man saw this, and ran after him. Troy high tailed it out of that alleyway and got a little ways before, the killer grabbed him by the arm. Troy struggled as the man grip around his arm wasn't budging. With the free hand the killer, he took his bloody knife, and was about to stab Troy, but Troy wiggled out of his grasp, but not before the knife connected to the outside of his right shoulder, and down to his elbow. Troy screamed in pain before everything around him turned black._

* * *

**Present**

Troy woke up in his bed panting heavily, as he brought his hand up to his head, shaking his head lightly. "Not again. I thought the dreams were gone." He mumbled to himself. Troy got out of bed, and walked into his bathroom, to get ready for school. After getting ready, he walked down stairs, to the kitchen to see his parents sitting down talking. "Hey mom, hey dad" He said to them both. "Morning sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said. "Morning Son, how'd you sleep?" Mr. Bolton asked. "I had that dream again" He mumbled to his parents. "What!" Both his parents said at the same time. Troy just nodded as he sat down at the table. "I thought those dreams were long gone." Mrs. Bolton said. "I thought so too mom, but I guess not. But I have to go before I'm late to school. See you later mom and dad." He said as he walked to the front door, and out the door as he got into his car, and drove to school. "This is going to be a long day today." He mumbled to himself as he drove to school. But Troy didn't know how long and wrong his day was going to be.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay that's the first chapter. Tell me what ya'll think. Should I continue with the story or stop. So hit me up with reviews. Note this is my first fan fic that I wrote.


	2. Bad News

Troy pulled up to East High in his car, parking it then getting out and locking the car. He quickly walked into the building looking for his friends and girlfriend. A smile appeared at his lips, as he saw the group at their normal meeting spot by the lockers.

Seeing one person, he wanted to see most this morning had their back to him. He causally strolled up to them, wrapping his arms around their body, resting his head on their shoulder. "Hey Brie." he said softly, as he chuckled to himself as he felt her body jump lightly in his arms, as she turned around to face him. "Hey baby" she said back to him, with a smile on her face. He quickly leaned down to give her a good morning kiss.

"Man! Go get a room" he heard his best friend Chad say. "Maybe we just will." Troy chuckled as he gave Gabriella another light kiss. "Whatever man." Chad said before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Taylor's waist. Troy just shook his head before saying good morning to his other friends. Jason, Zeke, and Ryan gave him a brief nod with their heads, as Kelsi, Sharpay, Tessa **(AN**: Ryan's Girlfriend **) **gave him a small wave hello.

"We better get to homeroom, before Mrs. Darbus gives all dentenions because we're late." said Gabriella. The group of friends all nodded their heads before walking in the direction of Mrs. Darbus' room. They all made it in the room before the tardy bell rang. Taking their seats, just as their crazy drama teacher started going off about her musicals and other things. Not really paying attention to his teacher, Troy turned his attention to the televison that was set on the morning news that Mrs. Darbus had left on. Five minutes into the report, the ancorwoman came back on and started to talk about the top story of the day.

_Local authorties in California, has issued a prison break, from one its top sercuirty prisons. Criminal Logan Anderson has broken out, from the prison 4 days ago. Anderson has been sentenced to life from killing 9 people two years go. If anyone as news on the whereabouts of the suspect, please call local authorties immediatly._

Troy's world came crashing down around him, as he couldn't believe what he heard. He jumped out of his desk, and raced to the door. Not paying attention to what his teacher or his friends were telling him. He reached the door and swung it opened. His eyes widened to a point, as he looked at who was infront of him. . . .

**(AN: **I know I'm evil. . .hehe **)**

**.............................................................................................................................................. **

**AN:** I know its a real short chapter, and I haven't updated it in like ever, but I've been really really busy. But I hope you like the new chapter and I promise I'll try to make them longer. Remember to leave me a review to let me know, what you think of the story so far. And I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

:)


	3. Author Note! Not a Chapter, Sorry!

**Author Note: **

I'm sorry for the really really late update! Like I said in the last chapter's AN. I've been really busy with family problems and work. I'm now able to get on more. I hope at least. But on the next chapter with hopefully be longer than the last two have been. Again, I'm sorry! But PLEASE read and review it

:]

Love,

Becca aka, xXSilentRain


End file.
